Hidden Secret
by Nature9000
Summary: Two friends seem to have an odd friendship, and nobody would ever suspect them of having a good relationship at all, but is there more to these two than what meets the eye?


Hidden Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yep, this is after the intervention episode

-THE SECRET-

Freddie smirked as he sent the text message, he was definitely going to win this one. There was no denying that he was a trickster by heart, so it just came natural. He knew it was only a matter of time before he heard the blonde running down the hall and to the mall, waiting for the man she had a mad and insane crush on to meet her. Some people might call him cruel, some might say he was highly devious, but he would have called it something else.

So what was this that everyone was saying? He had a crush on Carly? Freddie tapped his chin and placed the cell phone in his pocket, counting down from three. Three, two, one, and there goes the scream. He glanced through the peephole and saw Sam running out of Carly's apartment, she seemed perfectly thrilled and happy, overjoyed that her crush wanted her to meet him at the mall. Oh yeah, he was devious indeed, every bone in his body screamed with his deviant ways. Of course, that was probably what Carly didn't know, Sam might not have figured it out either.

Of course Carly would never figure it out, she wasn't all that smart when it came to him. Who else could be so clueless as to not see that every "I love you" was faked. Though, to his dismay, it was becoming worse. Normally, people would say he was lucky that she appeared to be gaining a crush on him, but that couldn't happen. Figuring he waited long enough, Freddie started to grab his jacket, but stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door.

_"Who could that be?"_ Freddie opened the door and saw Carly looking at him, she seemed a bit distressed. "Uh Carly, is there something I can do for you?" Freddie leaned against the wall and tapped his foot, waiting to see what it was that Carly needed. He listened as she started talking, telling him about how Sam was the one that did all the pranks. _"Of course she was, and you thought I didn't know this?"_ Freddie chuckled and stared speaking. "I didn't know it was her with the laptop…" Lies, all lies. "Yet, I saw her unscrewing the bolts on my bike."

"Oh, so what did you do?" Carly asked.

"Well, if you must know…" Freddie smirked and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I think a nice text from a really cute senior works." Carly appeared to be impressed by how devious that was. Freddie felt his stomach churn when he saw her impression, it was sickening. _"Isn't Sam your friend? Wouldn't you shout about how cruel of a thing that was and how much of a jerk I am for sending her something like that? I mean come on! This is playing with her heart, here!"_

"Wow Freddie, I didn't know you could be so bad…" Freddie nearly choked on that statement, now she made no sense to him. He merely smirked and gave off a laugh, but he needed to get out of there.

"Anyway, I was about to go…eat."

"Oh, so…is it just you?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and stared at Carly in shock, was she asking him to ask her out.

_"How about hell and no…"_ Freddie sighed and crossed his arms over, he had no intention of asking her out. "Actually yeah, it's just me." Carly sighed and pressed her lips together.

"Well then, maybe another time?" Freddie shrugged and Carly turned around and moved towards her door. "Oh and Freddie…" Freddie rolled his eyes and glanced back into his apartment, checking on a clock.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Carly nodded and walked back into her apartment. Freddie let out a frustrated groan and moved into his, he grabbed his jacket and quickly ran out of his door and down the hall. Once into the lobby, he stopped by Lewbert and headed toward the desk. Lewbert glanced up and started to let out a shriek, but Freddie pressed his finger to his own lips, shushing him. "You don't have to do it this time."

"Oh, sorry," Lewbert said as he moved back to his desk. "What is it?"

"If Carly leaves the building, will you phone me?" Freddie knew that there were only few things Carly ever left the building for, and those were for Smoothies, the mall, and school, she sometimes left for other things as well, but those times were rare. "I'd like to avoid her for the next couple of hours."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you Lewbert." Freddie turned away and started walking, but stopped and turned back to the man. "By the way, are you going to see the dermatologist anytime soon?"

"Actually I have an appointment for the dermatologist tomorrow."

"Okay, that's good." Freddie quickly turned around and left the building, rushing to get to his destination.

-**NEW SCENE-**

Sam entered the mall and looked toward the food court, the guy wasn't there. She raised her eyebrow and sat at a table, figuring she may as well wait and see if he was in the restroom. Of course, she was meeting her crush, though she couldn't call him that. She preferred saying the man she was madly in love with.

Sure, some people might call her insane for saying that, and hell, she probably was. Yet, there were just some things about him that made her feel things that she never felt before. The way he talked, the way he walked, and even the way his smirk and dark eyes made her body go numb and cause her to start swooning all over the place. Sam tapped her fingers on the table and narrowed her eyes. If the doting man she loved was any later, she was going to string him up and hang him to dry.

Of course, he had to show up. He did send the text message after all. Usually he was the one sending the messages, asking her to do stuff with him and go out with him. If she sent the message, he always rushed over even faster than he normally did, since he knew that she didn't like to be kept waiting. _"And here I am, being kept waiting for '_Gary'_ to show up. Come on Gary, you don't want to break my heart and stand me up, do you? No, you'd never do that."_

She grew more and more impatient while waiting, she knew he'd show up because he always did, but she didn't know why he had to be late. She sighed and got up from the table, she figured she'd get her food now and start eating it. Once she got to the counter of one of the mini restaurants, she felt two hands wrap over her eyes. The person kissed her neck, tickling her and causing her to giggle. The next thing she heard was his soft, deep, and velvety voice reaching her ears.

"Hey, did you miss me?" The guy asked. She laughed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"God, you _know_ how much kissing me there affects me!" He smirked and gazed into her eyes.

"I love getting a reaction out of you, you always look so cute."

"And you're always so handsome, but that doesn't change anything. Why were you late, Freddie!" Freddie chuckled lightly and placed his hands on Sam's waist, softly kissing her forehead.

"Well for one thing, I was picking up some roses, chocolate, and the latest beanie puppy for you." Freddie pointed to the table that Sam had been sitting at, she followed and squealed with joy.

"Aw, dork..."

"Yeah, I would have been here sooner, but I got held up. Carly caught me as I was starting to leave." Freddie groaned and Sam gave him a worried look. "You know, sometimes I wonder if that woman is really your friend or not!"

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" Freddie shrugged and kissed her forehead.

"Go sit down with your gifts so no one takes them." Sam laughed and Freddie glanced at the food menu. "So, what do you want? Let me know and I'll get it for you." Sam tapped her chin and glanced to the menu.

"I think I want a number five with a root beer."

"As you wish, my love…" Sam giggled and kissed Freddie's cheek before walking to the table. She loved how Freddie always said that line, it was from The Princess Bride, Westley always said "As you wish" to Princess Buttercup. (A/N: I'll say right here, I just looked up the character names. I remember this movie from watching it in theater class, so I was forced to watch it…). Sam remembered long ago, she wanted Freddie to watch that movie with her, and he reluctantly agreed to do so. Ever since then, he always picked up on that line.

Sam sat at the table and carefully opened the box of chocolates, she figured she'd sneak one chocolate before eating the main meal. She picked up a chocolate and bit into it. _"Mmm, Carmel…I wonder what others there are."_ Sam took another chocolate and lifted it up, she placed it in her mouth and chewed. _"Oh god, this one is the best…molasses chew!"_ Sam squealed slightly as she picked up another piece of candy and put it in her mouth, it was a chocolate cherry.She started to reach into the box again, but stopped when she felt a hand on hers. She blushed and looked up to see Freddie smiling at her, a food tray was in his hand. She chuckled nervously and Freddie sat down at the table.

"How about we not spoil that beautiful appetite of yours? You and I both know for a fact that in the four years of our being together, you never eat as much as you let on." Sam laughed lightly and Freddie placed the cover of the chocolate box on top. "Of course, if you want to continue eating, then you can. Anything for you, my beloved girlfriend." Sam blushed and took a plate off of the food tray.

"Don't make me blush, dork." Freddie laughed and placed Sam's drink next to her. Sam placed her lips on the straw and took a sip of her drink. She sighed and leaned back, watching as Freddie took a bite of his shirt. "Freddie, you're not wearing any long sleeved shirt…"

"Why would I, I'm nowhere around Carly." Freddie knew that Sam always seemed to go into a slight daze when he wore short or sleeveless shirts, because she loved his muscles. He worked out often enough, but hid his muscles because of Carly.

"You just want to get a rise out of me, I know it." Freddie smirked at her and placed his fork into his food, he then lifted his food up and placed it at Sam's lips. Sam blinked once and opened her mouth, letting Freddie slide the food in. She bit down and Freddie slipped the fork away. "Freddie, you know something? You're too much of a romantic." Freddie grinned and Sam's cheeks turned red.

"It's all for you my love." Sam chuckled lightly and took a bite of her food.

"What has you acting like this today? You're acting romantic and all, did something happen?"

"Yeah, I pretended to be 'Gary' for a moment when I wanted to text you as myself." Sam laughed and leaned over to give Freddie a quick kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes and gave a pleased and contented sigh. "It's a kiss from a beautiful woman with the taste of chocolate on her lips. Can it be, I'm in heaven? Two of the greatest things wrapped in one!" Sam laughed and Freddie took her hand in his. "Damn, I love you so much."

"You know I love you, you and all your fake names. I kind of feel bad for Jonah, remember that instance?" Freddie frowned and nodded as he remembered his friend Jonah.

"Yeah, but that's what protecting a secret does to you. At least we got his permission to put him on the wedgie bounce in an attempt for you and him to 'break up.'"

"True enough."

"You know what bothers me though?" Sam tilted her head and gave Freddie a look of concern and question as he took a bite of his food. "It is so damn painful to have to tell Carly how much I _love_ her."

"I know, I'm sorry for that, too…" Sam frowned and took a bite of her food, it was just something that went along with the secret relationship the two had with each other. "Is that what got you so worked up?"

"That and the whole thing with Shane would be what's got me bothered, but as for what has me acting this way, it's just the way I get when I'm around you." Sam smiled at Freddie and he leaned over to kiss her lips.

"So Freddie, you said Carly caught you? What happened with you two?"

"Well for one thing, I seriously think we need to stop pretending that I like her, especially since I _don't_ like her." Sam frowned and took another bite of her food. If it wasn't for the fact that Freddie liked her and she was Carly's friend, Freddie probably would never even talk to Carly. "She comes to my door while I'm fixing to leave to meet you here, and tells me what I already knew, that you were the one playing those pranks on me."

"Yeah, and you know I still won."

"Yes, you did, because I couldn't come up with a prank big enough to match you. Actually I could, but I chose not to." Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie smirked at her, he knew she would now spend the next few days trying to figure out if Freddie had something under sleeve. "Anyway, I tell her that I sent you the text as 'Gary' and what does she do? She laughs! She laughed at what could have been your pain, if you didn't know it was me and we weren't actually together. The least she could have done was tell me that I was wrong for doing that. Hell, I would have expected a slap!"

"I guess Carly isn't like that." Sam shrugged and looked at Freddie, he had a look of disgust on his face. To him, Carly annoyed him greatly. It wasn't like Shannon, that woman annoyed him more than anyone. "I'm sorry that you were put through that, Freddie."

"That's not the worst of it, Sam."

"What is?" Freddie sighed and took a bite of his food, he was trying to get Carly's look out of his head.

"She gave me this dumb look of longing. She said she didn't know I could be so bad, and looked like she wanted me to ask her out. This is where the pretending to like her has gotten us. I mean, I can't really stand her all that much, and here I am pretending to be in love with her. I don't love her, I love you." Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and smiled softly, becoming lost in her eyes. "I love you and everything about you. I always will. You know, I'll keep the secret as long as you want, but still, when it comes to Carly…"

"I understand, and I'm sorry that you're being put through that."

"Jonah and Valerie, while they're both in on this, they both have asked me…why is this being kept a secret in the first place? I say it's the thrill of keeping it secret, but it's starting to scare me. The whole deal with Carly is what is starting to scare me. I don't know how much longer I can go with leading her on and her rejecting me, Sam. I will never turn from you, and inevitably, she's going to be hurt."

"We started keeping it a secret back in middle school because we wanted to see if our parents or our friends could ever catch on, I remember that much. I guess the thrill of it being secret just got so much, and now we're still keeping it a secret. Do you want to go public with our relationship, do you think it's time? Or are you thinking that we'll be laughed at because a 'bully' can't possibly be in love with a dork like you without going soft?"

"When it comes down to it, Sam, I don't care what my friends say about us."

"Neither do I…so do you want to go public with our relationship?" Freddie started to open his mouth when his cell started ringing, he answered it and found Lewbert was calling. Sam took a bite of her food and waited as Freddie spoke to the man. Even Lewbert was in on the secret, but they needed him to be, because they always had fun with running from Carly or Freddie's parents when they left the place. Freddie hung up and looked at Sam with a smirk. "Well Freddie, what did he say?"

"Carly's heading toward the mall."

"Oh, well do you propose we let her find us, or we leave her in the dark?" Freddie smiled toward Sam and she smiled back at him.

"I say we leave her in the dark once more. She doesn't know I'm at the mall, so I can leave. Do you want me to take the gifts to your home?"

"Oh, would you do that? Carly might get suspicious if she saw me carrying them, especially since she knows Gary isn't even at the mall." Freddie laughed and nodded his head as he picked up the gifts. "Oh, do you think you can stay at my place, we can decide what to do on the rest of our date from there."

"As you wish." Freddie smiled and kissed Sam's lips. She gave a contented sigh and watched as Freddie walked off, she knew she would never stop loving him. Sam placed the empty food on the tray and walked over to a trashcan, throwing out the food. She glanced up and saw Carly walking toward the food court, Carly spotted her and rushed over.

"Oh my god, Sam, did you eat by yourself all this time!" Carly said with great concern. "Where's Gary, did he show up?" Sam raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, Gary came by." Carly's mouth opened and she stared back at Sam with confusion gracing her eyes. "Gary came by and we had a great time. What else can I say? Well, it's Gary, I don't know that anything more will happen with him. He _did_ say that he seemed interested in you. What do you think? Maybe you could try going for him."

"I don't know…" Carly bit her lip and glanced to the side, causing Sam to raise her eyebrow. "You know, I just noticed something about Freddie. I've never noticed this about him…"

"Oh? What was that?" Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but at the same time, she had to know. She crossed her arms over and stared at Carly, eager to hear what her friend had to say about her boyfriend.

"Well, he seems to have a few devious bones in his body. I never knew he could be so tricky. He just played this prank that seemed to match your level."

"You don't say? Was it at my expense?" Sam held up her cell phone and showed the text message to Carly. "His phone number, I see he intended to hurt me. It seems that he didn't know that Gary was already here, and we hit it off just great!" Carly's mouth opened slightly and concern filled her eyes once more.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was right, so I rushed down here to find you." Sam raised her eyebrow and shifted her gaze toward the clock.

_"Took you about an hour to come and check on me?"_

"I should scold him later." Sam smirked and turned around, slowly shaking her head.

"No, don't, I think _I'll_ be the one to scold him. Besides, you know I'll get that guy screaming my name and begging for forgiveness when I'm through with him."

"Yeah, you go Sam! Show that boy who the boss is." Sam laughed and sighed as she started walking off.

"Well, I'm going to be late for a meeting with a few of my other friends, so I'll see you later Carly." Carly nodded and Sam waved her hand in the air while walking away. Perhaps keeping their relationship secret was not the greatest thing, but no one could deny that Sam and Freddie definitely got a thrill from it.

* * *

Yeah, I thought Carly was in the wrong in that episode for actually laughing with Freddie in that hallway scene. Anyway, this was just something I thought up. I'm actually thinking of writing a story where they have a secret relationship going all the way through the show. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Though I won't know unless you drop a review.


End file.
